


Warmth

by mccoppinsscrap



Series: Blur/Oasis/Gorillaz College AU [2]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: Emotions run high between the Gallagher brothers as they realize that they're growing up, and there's nothing that they can do to cover up the reality anymore.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the side chapter to Rain in reference to the photos that Noel sends to the group chat, taking place in their dorm while the main events of Rain are happening in conjunction with what goes down in this side-arch sort of short story thing.
> 
> NO ACTUAL ACTS OF INCEST TAKE PLACE IN THIS CHAPTER, JUST YOUR NORMAL GALLAGHER BROTHERLY LOVE.

                Noel lay in his new bed, not the most comfortable thing in the world but it seemed like it would get the job done. He listened to the storm rage on outside as he scrolled thru his Twitter feed on his phone, he was tired from moving his stuff into the dorm today and from his Olympic Track match he had with Liam earlier.

                Laying in his new bed and listening to the storm really did make Noel miss home, the comfort of his and Liam’s shared room and his own bed, god how he missed his bed, and his record collection, and his mum’s cooking.

                There were some things that Noel didn’t miss though, like Paul’s constant shenanigans around that house that carried out late into the night and drove their mother insane; he didn’t miss some of the people either.

                But he liked it here at Goldsmiths; he remembered the first time he toured here.

                 As he walked around the campus exploring the dorms and the music building and meeting all the music professors he knew that this is where he wanted to study, it also helped that this was the school that most of his friends had already picked out to attend and as soon as Liam decided that he wanted to study at the Vocal program here, the deal was sealed that this would be the school that the Gallagher brothers attended.

                Noel’s train of thought was interrupted by Liam, of course, when was it not.

                The younger Gallagher was standing at the foot of Noel’s bed staring at him, his light blue eyes surrounded by dark circles, his frame slumped, he looked tired.

                Noel directed his attention away from his phone for a moment to look up at Liam “Do you need something?” He asked his younger brother simply.

                Liam responded by climbing onto his brother’s bed, crawling over to him and flopping down on his chest.

                “I can’t sleep.” Liam responded.

                “What do you mean you can’t sleep? You only went to bed a few minutes ago.” Noel questioned, at this point in time Liam had already pulled out his phone and was scrolling thru the group chat, a sign that he was comfortable and had no intention of moving anytime soon.

                “The mattress is too stiff, and it’s given my pillows a funny smell.” Liam responded.

                “Well you’ve got your bedding from home, don’t you?” Noel asked.

                “It’s not the same!” Liam exclaimed, he turned so he could face his brother “My bed back at home is big and soft and familiar, this bed is small and stiff and smells of its owners from years before.” Liam added, Noel chuckled slightly.

                “Liam, that bed is the exact same size as the one you have back at home.” Noel replied.

                “I know it is, but it doesn’t feel like it. It’s too low to the ground and the frame has no give and the mattress is all lumpy.” Liam replied.

                “Fair enough, I’ll give you that. But my bed’s no more comfortable than yours is so I don’t know what you’re looking for.” Noel replied returning his attention to his phone as he closed Twitter and pulled up the group chat, reading thru the messages that he had missed.

                “Well, you’re comfortable, figured I could sleep here for tonight.” Liam replied pulling his phone out and doing the same.

                Noel froze; dropping everything he was doing and giving Liam the most incredulous look that he could muster.

                “No, no way, you’re not staying in my bed tonight.” Noel replied sternly, Liam practically threw his phone down out of frustration giving Noel his usual look of “Why won’t you just let me have my way”.

                “And why not?” Liam questioned, his tone raising slightly.

                “Because, you need to get used to sleeping in that bed.” Noel replied.

                “Why? We used to do this all the time when we were kids and you never seemed to have a problem with it, so why now all of a sudden are you making such a big deal out of it?” Liam questioned again, god Noel hated when his brother pushed his buttons like this, it never ended well.

                “Because, Liam, we’re not kids anymore. You need to start growing up and doing things on your own, god, people are going to think we’re incestuous lovers or something.” And there it was.

                It was only after the words had left Noel’s mouth that he realized his mistake, he looked at his brother, his face said “I’m pissed at you now” but his eyes said “How could you say that” and it filled Noel with unbearable guilt.

                Noel didn’t mean that, Noel didn’t mean half the things he said to his brother when he was angry with him, but Liam just took it too far sometimes with his questioning nature and Noel would snap and say the first thing that came to his mind.

                Most of these things hurt Liam even though he knew his brother didn’t mean them, it still hurt him. He would always try to play it off and hide it by trying to be pissed at Noel but it never worked, it never did for either of them.

                It would always end in an awkward silence while Liam brooded before his brooding was finally interrupted by Noel apologizing and Liam ‘reluctantly’ accepting it.

                But this time was different; Noel had never gone as far as to say something to this degree before, referring to their close brotherly bond as an “Incestuous relationship”. Even the rest of the guys would never go as far as to joke about something like this, not even Alex. They all knew how their dynamic worked, but with being in a strange new place, stress running high and fatigue fueling their brains, Noel just couldn’t keep his mouth shut this time.

                “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have said that, I didn’t mean it.” Noel piped up, the guilt evident in his voice.

                “No, you meant what you said.” Liam replied, still lying on his brother’s chest he turned on his side and returned his attention to his phone and the group chat, distracting himself by reading thru older messages from the chat.

                “No, Liam I didn’t, please, please don’t be like this, come on.” Noel pleaded with his brother.

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about” Liam replied coldly ignoring his brother’s pleas.

                Noel sat back in bed slightly, feeling guiltier than ever, he covered his face with his hands and tried to think of a way that he could reconcile with his brother so their first week at college wasn’t a total living hell.

                There was a long bought of silence filled by nothing but the sound of the still raging storm outside, Liam finally piped up after what seemed like an eternity wasted to Noel.

                “I miss home.” Liam stated simply.

                “Me too.” Noel replied.

                “I miss our room, I miss my bed, I miss my stuff. I miss mum and Paul…” Liam added.

                “Me too.” Noel replied again.

                “I miss when I could climb into bed with my brother and he wouldn’t question it.” Liam added.

                This statement hit home with Noel, like his brother had just jabbed a knife thru his heart.

                Noel remembered when they were young kids and Liam would come and climb into bed with him in the middle of the night if he couldn’t sleep because of a nightmare, sometimes if it was bad enough Noel would wake up to his brother quietly crying next to him, and Noel would hold him and comfort him.

                Liam didn’t start doing it again until they were both in secondary school, Liam started climbing into bed again with Noel on some nights where he was so stressed that he couldn’t get to sleep, sometimes if something had happened that day Liam would be lying in bed trying to sleep when this wave of emotions would hit him, he would go to his brother, seeking help and a shoulder to cry on which would usually end in Liam sharing Noel’s bed with him that night.

                Noel was shaken out of his flashback-like thoughts by the quiet sniffles coming from his brother who was still pretending to be distracted by his phone.

                “Hey, hey, hey, come here.” Noel said gently, his brother immediately dropped his phone and scooted up his brother’s chest, wrapping his arms around Noel’s neck, Noel wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him reassuringly.

                “I’m sorry for what I said, I really am I mean it, but we have to start being adults Liam, I mean we’re in college now.” Noel stated, but there was still only silence from his brother.

                “We have to start doing things for ourselves, going out by ourselves. We are both equally guilty of relying on each other too much and you know that and I know that, right?” His brother silently nodded his head in response.

                “I’m not going to be around forever Liam, you’re gonna have to learn to take care of yourself at some point in time.” Noel added.

                “I know.” Liam replied tightening his grip on his brother almost like he was afraid that he was going to disappear right then and there.

                “But until the day I die, no matter what, I will always be there if you need me. But you have to promise me that you’ll start getting used to relying on me a little less, ok?” Noel asked.

                “Ok.” Liam replied.

                “You promise?” Noel asked.

                “Yeah, I promise.” Liam replied.

                Noel smiled with content, happy that for once it seemed like he and his brother found some sort of middle ground with each other.

                As sneakily as he could, Noel released one of his arms from his brother and grabbed his phone, snapping a sneaky picture of the two together in Noel’s bed, sending it to the group chat.

                Immediately, Liam’s phone buzzed which coaxed him to pick it up from the spot where he had left it on the floor next to Noel’s bed, he turned it on and swiped on the notification from the group chat, upon unlocking his phone he was greeted with his brother’s sneaky snap that he had sent to the group earning Noel a swift jab to his ribs.

                Noel smiled and chuckled softly and so did Liam.

                Noel and Liam sent a few more messages in the group chat before Liam finally put down his phone for the night, settling back into his spot on Noel’s chest.

                Noel spent a little longer on his phone; maybe close to an hour or so but he wasn’t really keeping track of time as he aimlessly stroked his brother’s back, helping him to fall asleep.

                By the time Noel finally set his phone down the storm had calmed outside and was now only a light rain and his brother had fallen into a peaceful sleep, his breathing had slowed and it was deeper, his whole body relaxed and his face looked serene.

                Noel wrapped his arms around his brother once more, closing his eyes and settling back into his bed, ready to join his brother in his peaceful rest.

                Noel wouldn’t need a blanket tonight, just the warmth from his brother.

                Liam was like Noel’s little reminder of home,

                The piece of his family that he carried with him everywhere.


End file.
